Screw Up
by ObsessWithElijah
Summary: Elijah's and Damon's souls were switched. This morning Elijah woke up finding himself in Damon bedroom and he, himself, is in Damon body while the same thing also happen to Damon. This story takes place in season 3, start from the night that Rebekah and Damon hook up one night stand and Fin had not die. There was also a hint of Elejah when Elijah was in Damon's body. AU
1. Chapter 1

Screw Up. Ch. 1

Summary : Elijah's and Damon's souls were switched. This morning Elijah woke up finding himself in Damon bedroom and he, himself, is in Damon body while the same thing also happen to Damon. This story takes place in season 3, the night that Rebekah and Damon hook up one night stand and Fin had not die. There was also a hint of Elejah when Elijah was in Damon's body. AU

Elijah's POV

Morning bright light woke me up. I still wanted to lie on this nice and comfort bed.

"Morning, Damon." A girl voice said. I was fully awaked when I heard her say the name Damon so I turned my head toward her. I was shock! She was my sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. She was lying fully naked under the same blanket with me.

Suddenly, she place a soft kiss on my lips. I was frozed. I didn't really expect to be in this situation. Before I could react, her touge slowly broke into my mouth and went deeper and deeper. I felt the stirring in my groin which was weired so I broke off.

Weird. It felt terribly weird for the thought that last night I had intimate with my own little sister.

Wait! No, I did not.

"Bekah. I don't think it is a good idea that we do this." I told her awkwardly.

"What's up, Damon? You told me you like my kiss. Come on. Let's have some more fun." Rebakah told me before she continued to kiss me. Her hand went up and down on my chest. Before I could react, her hand went lower and lower toward my, aham, groin area.

I broke off and jumped out of the bed. Seeing myself naked in front of my little sister embarrassed me so I pulled the blanket out and warped it around my hip.

"You're acting weird today, Damon. You've never being like this. Don't be shy." Rebekah told me. She must be drunk or ill or maybe being cursed by a witch. How come she call me Damon? I'm Elijah Mikealson, her big brother.

"Listen, Rebekah. I am not Damon. I am Elijah, your big brother. Are you drunk?" I tried to tell her that she must misunderstand that I am Damon instead of Elijah and I ended up asking her whether if she was drunk.

She looked at me curiously before she spoke.

"There might be something fundamentally wrong with you Damon. " She told me with a stone look.

"Look at me, Rebakah. I'm Elijah." I was not giving up and still trying to convince her that I am her brother not Damon.

"Are you insane? I swore no matter how many time I looked at you; you are still Damon not Elijah. Why don't you go check yourself in the mirror?" She told me with a serious look so I decided to take her advice.

I, then, walked toward the bathroom, entered it and standing in front of the big mirror staring at my reflection.

Once I saw my own reflection in the mirror, I screamed out loud because of the reflection; instead of another Elijah standing naked, it was Damon Salvatore. Little by little, my brain started to admit the fact that I was now in Damon Salvatore's body. Something wrong must happened.

Damon's POV

I felt refreshed because I had had enough sleep. I reached my hand to my side hoping to poke the girl next to me. Blank! I found nothing so I did it again to the other side. Still nothing there so I opened my eyes. This place was unfamilar. It was a very luxary bedroom. To be honest, it was more luxary than my own bedroom.

Strange! Where am I now? That bitch, was she compelled me and took me here and left? I'm gonna have to find her and asked her.

I got up from the bed and heading toward the bathroom. I took my time staring at my handsome body in the mirror. Oh god! Instead of my own reflection, I saw Elijah Mikealson staring back to me. When I look down at my body, I was still in suit.

I screamed out loud while my brain processing. My mind started to admit the fact that I am in Elijah Mikealson's body.

This guy was crazy. I thought he only like to be formal, but it turned out that he was a suit-obsesser guy. He even sleep in his suit.

I had no idea how this happened. My last memory was when I had sex with Rebekah Mikealson. I will have to find out why this happen and how to return to my own handsome body and while I am doing that, I won't gonna waste my time in entertaining myself since I don't have to worry that other people will blame me. If they are gonna blame, they would blame Elijah.

After that I took a shower while planing my to do list today.

_**A/N: I really hope you like it. I have had this idea going on in my mind for a while so I decided to write it. Please let me know what you think. If you have any suggestive idea please don't be hesitate to PM or review me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Dairies or its characters. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Screw Up Ch.2

Damon's plot as being Elijah

I opened Elijah's closet and found only suits in there. Does he have any other kind of clothes beside suits in his possession? I questioned to myself. Even if he has, I wouldn't use them. If I wanted to have fun, I better behave like him. I told myself before I put on his three pieces suit with a pair of matching shoes and socks. Then, I walked down stair. My first plan today is to check on Elena so I was heading toward the front door.

"Morning 'Lijah." A man voice said from behind an artist paper stand or whatever that thing is called. I recogized his sound as well as his artistic behavior; it was Klaus.

Seeing Klaus was in a good mood really irretated me because he was once killed the lovely Elena. I wanted him dead, but last time I fell. I have to be more careful this time. I told myself.

I walked toward to greet that man.

"Good morning, Klaus." I asked pretending to be interested in his painting. Trying to be very polite and formal just like the real Elijah so no one would suspect.

"What are you painting, little bro?" I asked him pretending to be interested in his drawing while pretended to listen to his explaination about his new pain. My eyes finally spotted a bucket full of painting color so I grabbed one and dumped on his head. He was covered in dark brown like he fell into a mud pool and had just got out of it. I laugh. Then, I ran away with a loud growl from Klaus. I knew that the grumpy Klaus could do anything to hurt me for revenge such as dagger me or bite me or even stake me with the white oak stake. Before I left the house, I took my phone out and took a few photos of the muddy Klaus wearing a paint bucket as a hat before I ran with my vampire speed to Elena Gilbert's house.

When I arrived there, Jeremy told me that Elena had just left and he had no idea where his big sister might be so my plan changed. I headed to my house, the Salvatore's boarding house.

Elijah's plot as being Damon

After the shower, I opened Damon Salvatore's closet to find some clothes. I took one suit out and put them on before I put on a pair of matching socks and shoes. Wearing suit made me feel more myself.

After I dressed up, I heard girls voice arguing.

"Damon and I have had a very fun night, right Damon?" I heard Rebekah with sheet wraped around her body said.

When I came down stair, I met Elena. She stared at me strangely today.

"Are you on vervain, Damon?" She asked me with a bit of disapointed which I wondered why.

"No. Why did you ask?" I asked her. I don't know about Damon, but I am pretty sure that I do not need to consume that poison since I am an original.

"Are you mad at me?" I reluctantly asked her.

"No. I just - Why would I?" She answered.

"You seemed irritated. Why don't you tell me what is bothering you?" I told her kindly wishing that I could help.

"Damon. I just-" She said and shruged. "It doesn't matter." She added.

"Are you jealous?" Rebekah interrupted with smirk.

"Elena. Can I have a word with y-?" I spoke but she ran away heading to the door.

Ring! The front door bell rang. Elena opened it. She shocked for a moment.

"Impossible." I murmured to myself.

"Good morning, Elena. Can I have a word with you? Privately." Elijah said or at least his body, my own body said.

Comparing from what I knew when Klaus forced a witch to cast a spell that switch him into another body, his body would usually being lock up in a coffin, but in this case, my body was moving around and being used by someone else. Since I have been switched my body with Damon, my guess is Damon was the one controling my body. Many questions rose in my mind like a bomb. I tried to calm down.

The real Damon or the trouble Elijah noticed that Elena's tear before she whipped it out with her arm pretending to be okay which shaken him to the core of his heart.

"What happened, Elena? Tell me." My body asked.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. I don't feel very well today. Can we talk about it later? I need to go home." Elena answered and tried to walk away, but the trouble Elijah blured to stand in front of her.

"Tell me what happen." He commanded.

I could sense that something happened with Elena. If it was the real me, I wouldn't block Elena to prevent her from going home.

"That's enough, Elijah. Let her go. I believe that it was you who upset Elena." I said. Feeling weird when calling my name in a threatening way.

"Don't." The fake original said.

I lunged at the trouble in front of me not caring that it was my own body and punched him with all my strength. With the power of an original, he threw me flew across the room easily.

"Damon. Are you alright?" I heard Elena rushed toward me and asked me.

"Elijah! What bring you here?" Dressed up Rebekah said.

"Car, little sister. I drove here." He lied.

"Mother is looking for you. She said that you dumped a bucket of paint on Klaus's head. Was that true?" Rebekah asked.

"It's true, little sister. He deserved it." The man in suit replied with a smirk. How strange! She thought.

"In case any of doesn't notice, you guys are acting weird. There must be something fundamentally wrong with you." She told the fake original. "Both of you." She added before eyeing me.

_**A/N: I hope you like it. All kind of reviews are welcome. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire dairies or its characters. **_


End file.
